My Konstantine
by IckieZiegler
Summary: Konstantine – 1. Someone that you will love no matter what happens. 2. The girl in your dreams that's finally in your life. 3. Someone you love unconditionally. 4. Is more than likely your first true love. - - - - Dante and Johnny have the same one.
1. I can't imagine the people that you know

My Konstantine

**Summary:** Konstantine – 1. Someone that you will love no matter what happens. 2. The girl in your dreams that's finally in your life. 3. Someone you love unconditionally. 4. Is more than likely your first true love. - - - -The only problem being that Dante and Johnny share the same one.

**Prelude – I can't imagine all the people that you know**

The air was still and cold. The alcohol warmed her as it burned its way down her raw throat. Her cheeks were flushed and still stained by the tears she had fought back for so long. She'd soon die than spend a second more crying so she took refuse in the large bottle of liquor at her side. It was her only true friend in the world at this moment, her only real lover. She let out a moan as she felt the last sip slip down into her gut. Her thoughts were starting to get lost in a beautiful swirl of indifference, and helped her forget her shredded heart.

"Lesley Lu Spencer…" A sinister voice said to her back, so close she could feel his breath in her hair. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the only one where you could hear the smirk planted on a smug face. "I have been waiting so long for this." He audibly smelled her hair. "You're all alone," he chuckled. "You've alienated everybody in your life. Nobody is coming to come to your defense now. Your mommy is not here to rescue you this time. You're finally going to pay for what you did. What you did to my son!" he barked in her ear.

She froze as if the world had stopped until suddenly Coleman was back at the counter and the warm air that haunted her from behind was gone. "Scott?" She turned around to a face him, but he was gone.


	2. And the places that you go

**Chapter 1 – And the places that you go**

He was awoken by a pounding on his door and thought this was what he fired guards for. Not for his safety but to let him sleep at 2 in the morning. "Johnny!" He heard a familiar voice yell from the other side of the door. He was more quick to the door and popped it open. She fell into his arms when it opened. "Hey… What are you doing here?" he asked softly. Without permission the smell of booze invaded in senses and he carried her over to the couch. "How about I get you some coffee?" He suggested, disappearing into the kitchen without confirmation.

"I saw Scott Baldwin," she hiccupped to him loudly to make sure he could hear her. "He said he's going to make me pay, because I have nobody and he can. He's going to get me for killing…" Johnny put a finger to her lips as he handed her the cup of coffee. "… for killing Logan," she whispered.

"I thought he agreed to leave you alone if your mother ran away with him."

"He did. My mom came home with my dad though. So I'm guessing he doesn't care anymore."

"I don't mean to sound… Are you sure it was him?" He proceeded with caution. "Are you sure it was really him really saying those things? Not the alcohol…"

"I'm not that drunk," she interrupted with lightly slurred words. "You know me, Johnny. I've drinken… drunk… I have had a lot more and been perfectly fine. I'm not a light weight." He gave a small laugh to the way her eyes never left the coffee when she talked. How she would interrupt her own sentence for sip. "The coffee's gone." She broke his train of thought and reached the mug back out to him.

"Alright. I believe you," he called out to her from the kitchen. "Scott Baldwin is here and wants to make your life hell…" He returned to his living room and was confronted by her look of confusion mixed with massive disappointment. "No more coffee. Water." He handed her a bottle and then returned to his train of thought. "… did it sound like he was going to charge your for murder legally or do you think he's just going to try and torture you the good old fashioned way?"

"I don't know." Lulu opened the water bottle, took a sip, and then threw it to the other end of the couch. "He's a lawyer. He's not really good with the whole human interaction thing…"

"You're right. He'll probably use the law."

"I don't know what to do," she admitted in a soft whine. "He's right, you know. I pushed everyone out. I have no one…" she trailed off with the sudden remind her of her initial heart ache. Why she had been at the bar in the first place, and now thanks to Scott Baldwin the fact that she had been in a relationship that destroyed all others was hardly the main issue. "I should just plead guilty, because I am, and rott."

"Self-pity doesn't become you, Lulu," he said compassionately even though he knew exactly what she was talking about. His own situation left him with very little friends much less any other interests. "Look…" he sighed. "No matter what is going on we're probably not going to figure it out tonight. So why don't you go get some sleep?" She responded by looking up at him and blinking. "Right… you can't go anywhere."

"I'm not tired anyway." She haphazardly tried to crawl over to the other side of the couch to grab the water bottle. When she finally pounced on it she gave a victorious smile.

"What were you drinking anyway?"

"Burbon."

"Of course." He remembered its appearance in their lengthy intense relationship.

"Of course," she mocked him under her breath. "Can we watch a movie?" She popped up like she did after their last New Year's together. They had just come in from the snow and used it as a prelude to a night full of sex. It was their last stress free night as a happy and in love couple. The memory sent a warm feeling up his spine the same as it had done long ago.

"I don't think you'll make it through a movie." He made fun of her and then an idea hit him. He got to his feet and pulled her over his shoulder. He couldn't stop himself from laughing with enjoyment to her reaction as he carried her to bed. Something else he had done many times in their history. He gently plopped her down on the bed. "You can sleep here."

"This is a freakishly comfortable bed," she commented having completely forgotten that she was outraged by him hauling her around like luggage or a girl he was still sleeping with. Instead her hands spread across the messy sheets and her body molded into the mattress.

"Exactly. You'll be asleep in no time. Until then you can watch TV." He tucked a single pillow under his arm and grabbed one of the blankets at the foot of the bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll be right out there," he pointed to the direction they came from and continued, "We'll figure everything out in the morning, and everything will be just fine. Just get some sleep."

"Good night," she called to him as he left the room. The blanket dragging behind him.


	3. When the lights are turned down low

**Chapter 2 – When the lights are turned down low**

Lulu's ears were ringing with his suggestion. "You have to be crazy! We can't do that! Who the hell would buy that?" She had woken up sprawled out on the couch of a private airplane. She bad been so disoriented that her body crashed to the floor. She spent a moment not getting up. Johnny was chuckling behind her into a glass before announcing that he had solved their problem.

"If we get married then we can't be compelled to testify against each other. We'll have the law on our side. We did say that we were going to assume the worse… you being charged for murder and me…"

"…being charged with obstruction of justice…" she nodded.

"They can't prove that I obstructed justice without you telling them that I helped you… Maxie would just lie and Spinelli wasn't there," he continued to justify his reasoning.

"How does this help me with the whole murder issue? It's not like I didn't do it. I actually confessed under oath to a courtroom full of people…"

"After they pulled you out of your room at a mental institution! You had been hallucinating for weeks, and you were getting treatment; treatment that was frequently interrupted by Scott Baldwin harassing you." He got up from his seat and placed himself next to her. "We got to Vegas, we get married really fast, and we protect each other. Without us they don't have any case. We coast through a trial, get acquitted, get divorced. Then it's over for good, and they can't bring it up again without double jeopardy." He took her hand in his and looked directly into her eyes.

"You make it all sound so simple, but we're talking about getting married. How do you expect people…?"

"It's not like we don't have history, Lulu," he said after a scoff. "You just broke up with your boyfriend so who better to rebound with than your ex? An ex who is more than happy to comfort you by taking you to gamble which you love, and we just got so hammered that we accidently got married."

"Can we actually get hammered then? Do I have to do this sober?" He smiled at her basically caved disposition, and motioned for the staff on board to make her a drink. "Can we really gamble?" She perked up.

Gamble they did. Lulu managed to every roulette table in every building they entered, and Johnny watched in amusement as she played hand after hand of poker. They shared a steady stream of toxic long island ice teas until they finally made their way to a small chapel at three in the morning. It looked like something out of a 1950's picture book. They tripped over each other as they entered and stood hunched at the altar. It took $1,000 to convince the minister to skip to the end and they slobbering signed their names at on the certificate.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister spoke in a proud tone. "You may now kiss your bride." Lulu jumped to his arms and kissed him hard without warning. The mixture of various liquors had gone to her head. His hands snaked their way from her waist to cup her face. Just like old times.

**Sneak Peak**: Dante finds out.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for this short chapter. I know I have a history of being a Dante and Lulu fan, but I get a little fandom confused every once and while. Johnny and Lulu start looking good with Dante pisses me off… which is happening a lot more than necessary these days. You never know who Lulu will end up with, but please let me know who you are rooting for.

Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate it if you took the time to review.


	4. I don't understand all the things you do

**Chapter 3 – And I don't understand all the things you've seen**

"Scott…" The Police Commissioner rolled his eyes as the man entered the building. Dante's ears perked up at the amount of contempt in his boss' voice. It had usually been reserved for criminals or drunks, but the man who had just waltzed in as if he owned the place seemed perfectly sober. "Everybody…," Mac commanded. "This is Scott Baldwin, former-District Attorney and current-Special Prosecutor." His introduction was a mild interrupt at bed. Everyone went back to work immediately except for Dante's partner, Lucky, who never took his eyes off the not-so-stranger.

"What's with him?" Dante nudged Lucky, but didn't quite catch his attention.

"Spencer!" Scott yelled as soon as his eyes reached the young man who looked exactly like his father. "I suggest you take a nice little vacation for awhile. I don't need a Spencer gumming up the works of this fine establishment."

"And why would I miss all the fun?" Lucky responded in an equally condescending voice. "I'm not going anywhere!" The smirk worn on Mr. Baldwin's face had quickly vanished and was replaced with contempt. He turned and made his way into Mac's office.

"What the hell is going on!" Dante demanded. "Who is that guy and what is his problem with you?"

"Don't worry about it." Things had cooled between the partners ever sense Lulu had found out Dante's latest lie. After all the time he had spent rooting for his situation he began to feel betrayed himself. Dante had sworn he was a good guy, swore that he loved his sister, and then did everything he could in his physical actions to show the very opposite. "It is hardly any concern of yours." Lucky got up with the file he had in his hands. He worked his way to the evidence locker with Dante closely on his tail.

"Don't do that," he pleaded. "I know I messed up with Lulu, but you know I love her. And this isn't even about her! You're my partner. We have to work together and if this guy is going to be a problem then I damn well need to know about it!"

"He's my mother's ex-husband. He hates all Spencers or anything else that could remotely remind him of Luke Spencer… "

"Are you sure that's it? Because…"

"Just leave it, Dante!" Lucky yelled and the room echoed. "If there is something I need you to know as my partner then I'll tell you. Otherwise mind your own business!"

They walked their way back to their desks and before Dante could even place himself in his chair Scott Baldwin and Mac had come out of the office. "I need everyone's attention…again…" Mac exasperated.

"Two years ago, Lesley Lu Spencer killed my son, undercover cop, Logan Hayes. She got away with it while letting her boyfriend John Anthony Zacchara Jr. take the fall. He was let off… and Spencer… she has yet to pay for her crimes…"

Dante could have sworn it was some kind of twisted nightmare he had walked into. He looked to Lucky whose face was turning too many shades of red to count. "You son of a bitch!" Lucky sprouted from his seat.

"I'm sorry, Lucky. This is obviously a conflict of interest, so you'll be on paid extended leave until further notice," Mac interrupted apologetically. "Dante… you too."

"Him, too?" Scott questioned amused. "What do you have to do with the little…" The reddened knuckles of her brother grasping the back of the chair stopped him from finished his question.

"I'm in love with Lulu," Dante stated as if the past few months hadn't happened, as if they hadn't just broke up, and he'd be going home to her.

"You poor sucker," Scott laughed.

"You kidnapped my mother!" Lucky demanded. "After you attacked Lulu in her hospital room! And you have the audacity to come here and try to charge my sister for your son's murder! Your son attached her after he saw her attacking her friend! Your son was crazy!"

"Lucky…" Mac stomped his way over to him. "…don't make anything worse for, Lulu. Just pack up the stuff you need and go support your sister. She's going to need it," the older man whispered to him.

Lucky began slamming the drawers of his desk as he pulled out all the knick knacks his kids had left there. Family pictures including some of the suspect in question. Dante felt helpless as he watched. "Isn't it a conflict of interest for you to prosecute the death of your own son? Especially in the circumstances that followed?" He was grasping at straws still until able to fully comprehend the situation. Lulu had killed someone? Wasn't Logan that ex she never wanted to talk about? Did Scott Baldwin actually kill her mother?

"Unfortunately, yes, but I have the best lawyer in the northern hemisphere ready come and give that bitch exactly what she deserves," he said with a joyous chuckle. Dante wanted to rip the smug smile right off the man's face. Scott's eyes widened and realization wrote itself across his face. "You look familiar…" He pointed at Dante and nodded. "You're the bastard kid of Sonny Corinthos that everybody keeps talking about." His chuckle turned into a fully grown laugh. "Luke Spencer's daughter and Sonny Corinthos' son… what a match made in hell…"

From behind Scott, Dante could see Mac shaking his head. "I'm sorry Detective Falconeri, but you will also be taking a paid leave of absence until further notice." Dante managed to pack the bundle of three things that were personally his by stuffing them in his pocket. Lucky had already rushed out the door with the war path laid out ahead of his feet.

"Oh…Detective Falconeri," Scott called him to from behind his back as he was leaving. His tone mocked him. "It's actually Lesley Lu Zacchara now. That woman you're in love with just married another man."

**Sneak Peak**: Dante confronts Lulu.

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for all the feedback and I am taking the votes into consideration. Please keep reviewing. I love hearing all your insights.


	5. But I'm slipping in between

**Chapter 4 – But I'm slipping in between**

Dante's head could not wrap his head around the concept. The woman he loved had married another man, her ex, after everything they had been through. It was all wrong and every inch of his body was aware of it. Every time his mind would drift to the fact that she was someone else's wife, anyone else's wife, there was a stab in his gut.

Anger was rising in him with the realization that it was all his fault. He was all too aware that the fact she was single and available to marry was his fault. If he hadn't lied, if he hadn't taken her for granted… if he had only shown her to be the priority she was in his heart then she could have been his wife. She was Johnny's wife now and that made him want to crawl into the fetal position and slowly wither away.

He had watched a fuming Lucky be escorted out of the building by colleagues. Scott Baldwin had made a big show out of how he might alter evidence or taint the currently unopened investigation on his way out. Mac tried to argue, but the one thing Baldwin had gotten right was Lucky's willingness to not let his sister suffer more than she already had over this. Over killing a man that had attacked her no matter what their history was. Dante couldn't even process the idea that Lulu had killed someone before he was escorted behind his partner.

They met in the parking lot. He could see the wheels in Lucky's mind turn while in his own mind all thoughts stopped at Lulu being married. "We need to talk to Nikolas," Lucky told him through his teeth with vast confidence. Dante didn't have a point to argue and got in the car. Lucky drove him to the hospital in a raging speed. It had become difficult to keep up with Lulu's big brother as he raced through the hospital to find his target. "Nikolas!" he demanded and was meant with the nonverbal response of entering an empty conference room.

"What's going on?" Nikolas asked concerned. The kind of agitated panic wasn't the usual look on his younger brother, and their speaking terms were limited at best.

"Scott Baldwin is in Port Charles. He's going to prosecute Lulu for Logan's murder."

Nikolas slowly let himself fall into a chair and he took slow audible breaths. "What… What do we do?"

The silence in the room was palpable and confusing for Dante. "She got married…," he interrupted. "She married Johnny. In Vegas. I think she may have changed her name…" The more words that fell out of his mouth the more it became apparent he was in his own head.

"That makes sense," Nikolas nodded. "He can't testify against her if they're married, right?" The fact that her eldest brother was pleased with the news perplexed Dante even further. He couldn't understand how anyone could find this monstrosity of a marriage as a positive thing.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled. It was meant for his head, but his voice carried his thoughts out lout.

"Why is he here?" Nikolas asked Lucky.

"He loves Lulu," Lucky answered simply, but it was only met with a scoff.

Dante couldn't take another second of the monotony. They had been talking like he wasn't there and he couldn't put the pieces together quickly enough to figure out why. The two things that scared him the most were that the woman he loved may have actually killed someone in her past, and second the fact that she was with another man. If it had been nothing but business then that would be understandable, but this was a man she had once loved. He needed the source.

He had taken a cab to the Metro Court with the hope of running into her at work. The idea of going to Johnny's penthouse, her new home, was not something he could possibly get over. It was a physical impossibility.

His eyes scanned the flash hotel until he caught sight of her beautiful from. She looked stunning a loosely draped dress that ended mid-thigh. She wore black heals that made her legs look like they could never end. Her hair was in curls, his favorite, because it made her look like the goddess she was. She had a smile, glow to her, and for a moment he forgot why he was there. He wanted to walk up to her, kiss her, tell her how beautiful she was, because up until he had singlehandedly pulled his world apart that was exactly what he would have done.

Then he got sight of something shinning on her left hand. All he could do was stare and taken in the reality that she had in fact done the worst thing possible. She was truly another man's wife and had become Lesley Lu Zacchara.

The anger began to boil his blood and he stopped thinking. He waltzed up to where she was standing near the bar and grabbed her by the arm. He all but shoved her into a nearby supply closet. "What the hell!" She demanded. "What could you possibly want?"

"I have some questions for you, Mrs. Zacchara." His voice was as forceful as his actions were. He slowly started to soften as he watched her bite her lip and look to the floor. "How could you marry John Zacchara? How could you marry anyone?" He sounded as desperate as he felt.

"We're not together anymore, Dante," Lulu told him softly. "I don't owe you anything."

"You love me. I know you still love me! We just needed time to fix…"

"Fix…? Fix what? Our relationship? The relationship that has managed to always involve other women? It's a pattern, Dante, and you always chose to ignore it. You made me feel like there was something wrong with me! You made me believe that all my insecurity was in my head and every single time I was right!" Tears began to fall from her eyes and she voice broke. "You ruined us."

He couldn't stop shaking his head. "I was stupid and I made big mistakes. I know that, but we aren't ruined. All you have to let me do is show you…"

"It's too late for that. I'm married. To a man who can actually make me a priority in his life, over his job, over other women, and I never have to feel like I don't matter."

"He can't love you like I do," Dante said with a small sob. Every nerve of his body was trying to fight itself from crying.

"It doesn't matter. He'll treat me better. That's love enough for me…"

"You can't love him the way you love me." He took a step closer to her and she didn't move. Only continued to cry. "I hate the way I messed us up, but we're not over. We are never going to be over, because no matter how much I have screwed up we love each other too much." She shook her head in disagreement, but couldn't bring herself to speak. "It's true. You may be married to another man now, but I am the love of your life. You are mine, too. There is nothing more stronger than that." He cupped her face in his hands. Lightly placed his lips to hers once, twice, three times, and then her mouth opened to his and the passion passed between them in surges. Her fingers locked themselves in his shirt as her entire body responded.

**Sneak Peak**: Lulu and Johnny come up with a plan to make their marriage appear real.

**Author's Note**: Thank you all so much for reading. All the reviews are extremely inspiring, and I hope you continue to like the story. Please keep reviewing.


End file.
